


Moving forward

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Thank you to Bant for the beta.

"Almost done, Nick."

Nick only grunted, his body tense under Rachael's hands. She wrapped the bandage once more around his ribs before fastening the end off. Just above the bandages she could see bruises starting to form on his chest.

The demon had been a particularly nasty one, something they hadn't seen in a while. Nick ended up taking the brunt of its rage as he tried to protect her and Derek. He'd been thrown about like a rag doll, slamming into walls and tables. Rachael's own body ached as well from where she'd also been tossed around, but nothing like she imagined how much Nick hurt.

"There." Rachael reached out to pick up a cotton swab soaked with antiseptic. "I just need to take care of that cut on your forehead and then we're done."

She turned back to Nick, the tight confines of the bathroom forcing her to stand pressed up against his knees. Grasping his chin, she tilted his head back into the light, highly conscious of the feel of his stubbled chin beneath her fingers, and the heat of his body against hers.

The image of Nick lying boneless on the floor unexpectedly rose up in her mind, along with the terrifying fear he was dead. Which had quickly been replaced by overwhelming relief at feeling his pulse beating steadily under her fingers, leaving her feeling weak-kneed.

"Rachael? Are you okay?" Nick's voice, filled with warmth, drew her back to him sitting in front of her. The concern in his voice was mirrored in his hazel eyes.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him before concentrating on his wound.

The gash on his forehead was long, but thankfully shallow, requiring no stitches. Nick hissed as she carefully cleaned it, but stayed still. His scent fill her, a mixture of sweat, blood, aftershave and his own unique smell. Rachael breathed it in deeply, letting it comfort her as to Nick being alive. Almost as much as it made her aware of him as a man.

When she'd first met Nick, Rachael had thought of him as reckless, cocky and hot-headed, caring little for those around him. But slowly, she came to know the man beneath the exterior - loyal, caring, and a very good friend. He was a complex man. One moment a fierce protector of his family, and the next moment, fun loving and bent only on making her daughter, Kat happy.

Rachael couldn't pinpoint exactly when she started to see Nick as more of a colleague and part of her new family to being aware of him as a very attractive man. One that drew her to him with his mixture of sarcastic cockiness and wounded but not damaged spirit.

"There. Done." Rachael stepped back, stripping off her gloves.

"Thanks." Nick stood up carefully, wincing in pain.

She tried to focus her attention on putting away the medical supplies instead of stealing glances at Nick's naked chest. He was standing no more than a foot away from her, muscles flexing as he tested his range of motion with the bandaged ribs and other aches.

Without thinking, Rachael reached out to lightly run her fingers down his cheek. Startled, Nick looked at her, a question in his eyes as her fingers lingered on his face. He searched her eyes for a long moment. Rachael held her breath, waiting to see what he was looking for.

He moved closer, their bodies almost touching as he mimicked her earlier gesture, and trailed his fingers over her cheek. Her breath hitched as she leaned into his touch, feeling the heat from his hand radiating down her body from where it lay against her cheek.

She brushed her lips lightly over his. Both their eyes opened as they watched each other. Nick's lips were dry and slightly chapped as they moved over hers, his tongue tracing over her lower lip. Rachael gasped, and Nick took advantage, tongue stroking inside her mouth as his head tilted to deepen the kiss. His hands slid down her back, pulling her closer to him, their bodies pressed together.

Rachael's eyes drifted shut as she let herself become lost in Nick's kiss and in his arms. Her own hands were mapping the contours of his chest, drifting lower. Nick flinched when she brushed over his ribs, making them both freeze.

His forehead rested against hers for a long moment, their ragged breathing mingled together until he pulled away. There was regret in his eyes, alongside a heat that made her belly clench in response.

"As much as I want to continue this, I'm going to have to take a raincheck for now." Nick brushed the hair away from her temple gently.

Rachael sighed, nodding in response. She pressed a kiss to his palm before shifting to slide one arm carefully around his back.

"Come on. It's time for you to lie down."

They made their way slowly to Nick's bedroom, bodies brushing against each other. Nick gritted his teeth as his ribs protested the movement and contact of their bodies but didn't move away. Inside his bedroom, Rachael turned down the bedcovers while Nick pulled off his jeans.

Rachael helped him slip into bed, not bothering to hide how her eyes lingered on his almost naked body. Nick grinned at her, pulling her head down for a hard kiss before he finally stretched out in bed.

"Night, Rachael." His eyes closed and Nick fell asleep as Rachael pulled the covers over him.

"Good night, Nick."

Rachael brushed a hand over his hair before kissing him gently on the forehead. She turned off the lights and closed the door as she left, her body humming in anticipation of what was to come when Nick was fully healed.


End file.
